Tsukikiba Inuzuka
(Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Born to the female head of the Inuzuka Clan, Tsukikiba was groomed from birth to take over his people and lead them on to a glorious future. It was one night a few weeks after he joined the academy when he received news that the squad of ninja his mother lead had been ambushed and wiped out with the lone survivor being the young Inuzuka's Mother's companion, Aoidaru. The male lived just long enough to deliver a scroll to the hokage before collapsing from exhaustion, his final breath spent. It was this night that the pup was thrown to the mercy of the orphanage as the Clan squabbled for who would control the group until their young Lord came of age. Having no one to console him in these dark times he turned to his loyal pup, Hoshitsume for comfort. Class got harder with his attention split between grieving and lessons. On the day of his graduation he finally snapped, taking Hoshi with him and disappearing into the Forest of Death. It was here he trained himself using what little he'd learned from his mother and those at the School. It was here he would learn to survive, or die. His parents had fallen, yet within these untamed walls most things seemed to thrive. This told the Inuzuka youth that civility was his clans weakness. It wasn't until many months later did anyone realize that he'd slipped through the cracks, thought to have run away from the village. Personality & Behavior A joker by nature, he conceals the fact that he is carefree and fun loving behind the mask of being a responsible, up-and-coming genin. In his spare time he can be found at the sake bar, buying rounds of drinks for everyone under the guise of a henge jutsu, then rob them blind through silly bets; or maybe at the training fields with his friends and students, screwing around and training; hell, he might even be baking a souffle.(Late to four missions for this very reason) He loves a good prank, always eager to see the best and brightest of his village go to war with one another in such playful ways, expanding their wit and intellect with each turn they take messing with each other. Usually trying to be the life at a party, he is ever vigilant, whether he has a kunai balanced on the tip of his nose or a dozen eggs, all stacked one atop another waiting to be cracked for his squad's breakfast. This is all true, save for the times when his mind snaps back to when he dwelt among the beasts, his demeanor turning dark, more feral than one might expect from a member of his Clan. It is in these times of mental instability that he begins to lose his grip and see those around him as little more than expendable pieces of meat. This stems form the fact that he felt the village had treated his parents, and all the shinobi besides, as tools to be thrown away and replaced. This causes a duality within him, where one half strives to show the power of the Will of Fire, depiste the darkness. The other side of him can't help but wonder why it hasn't all collapsed in on itself yet.Hand in hand with his senses is that, while many Inuzuka have no issues being around humans, Tsukikiba is left uncomfortable and on edge around members of his own species. and can be found conversing with all manner of animals if one were to catch a glimpse of the jungle boy. Appearance Short for his age, the Inuzuka Youth bares the markings of his clan on each cheek. His body is unusually muscled for a person of his age, toned and hardened by his many months among the hazards of the Forest of Death. Hoshitsume possesses a star shaped marking, the fur of the mark being white, around his left eye. The entire rest of his pelt was darker than midnight and illuminated by an emerald gaze. Abilities Being of the Inuzuka clan, Tsukikiba has a knack for tracking via both scent and hearing. It is second nature for him to rely on these senses and his is constantly focusing chakra to these sensory organs to amplify their natural acuteness. In addition to his natural abilities he is constantly assisted by his wolf pup,Hoshitsume. The pup is a prodigy in it's own right, mastering any jutsu it's master had the nerve to learn. Both shinobi and hound possess extraordinary sensory skills, aiding in their ability to track by scent. Hoshitsume, being an unsuaully remarkable ninken, is a mystery to the clan. The pup was delivered to the clan on the day on Tsukikiba's 4th birthday and seemes to age slower than your average canine. In reality, Hoshitsume is the pup of the SUmmoned Wolf that his mother once held a contract with. As such, Hoshi possesses skills similiar to a shinobi of genin strength. His currently learned ninjutsu are Hiding like a mole and Double Suicide Decpaitation technique and Man beast clone. His Tai jutsu is Passing Fang/Fang over Fang with a Partner. Databook Library Spars/battles http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4143 (Hitomi vs Tsu) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3721 (Akira, Hitomi, Tsu vs Shinyuu) Casual Storyline http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3459 (Team Seika Unites) Missions Training http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3662 (Chakra Control) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3657 {Chakra Flow) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3279 { Heriti, Hitomi, Tsu train with Shinyuu) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3222 (Akira and Tsu Train with Shinyuu) Approved By: Heki Category:Characters